gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel and the Big Hero 6
Gabriel and the Big Hero 6 is a 2017 American computer-animated superhero comedy film directed by Matthew O'Callaghan and produced by David K. Thompson, with music by Dominic Lewis. It is a crossover between Gingo's Gabriel Garza and Disney's Big Hero 6. Produced by Universal Animation Studios under license from Disney, it was animated by Reel FX Creative Studios. This is the first Gingo production to feature Hiro Hamada as well as the rest of the Big Hero 6, as the studio acquired the license from Disney to use the Hiro character in October 2014. Gary Hall, Phil LaMarr, and Amy McNeill replace T. J. Miller, Damon Wayans, Jr., and Genesis Rodriguez as Fred, Wasabi No-Ginger, and Honey Lemon. Ryan Potter, Scott Adsit, Daniel Henney, Jamie Chung, and Maya Rudolph return as Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Tadashi Hamada, Go Go Tomago, and Aunt Cass, while Jason Drucker, Hayden Panettiere, Elijah Wood, Alexander Gould, Hayden Rolence, Chloë Grace Moretz, Isla Fisher, Jake T. Austin, David Tennant, Peter Dinklage, Alan Tudyk, and Michael Wildshill reprise their roles as Gabriel Garza, Claire Jones, Roge Garza, Leno Garza, Cole Garza, Tam Williams, Lily Stampla, Lester Stampla, Donnie Stampla, Vio, Loy Garza, and the Elves. The film was released direct-to-video on January 16, 2018. It had received mixed to negative reviews from critics and fans. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Jason Drucker as Gabriel Garza *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada *Scott Adsit as Baymax *Hayden Panettiere as Claire Jones *Elijah Wood as Roge Garza *Daniel Henney as Tadashi Hamada *Alexander Gould as Leno Garza *Hayden Rolence as Cole Garza *Chloë Grace Moretz as Tam Williams *Isla Fisher as Lily Stampla *Jake T. Austin as Lester Stampla *David Tennant as Donnie Stampla *Peter Dinklage as Vio *Gary Hall as Fred. Hall replaces T.J. Miller from Big Hero 6 (2014). *Jamie Chung as Go Go Tomago *Phil LaMarr as Wasabi No-Ginger. LaMarr replaces Damon Wayans, Jr. from Big Hero 6 (2014). *Amy McNeill as Honey Lemon. McNeill replaces Genesis Rodriguez from Big Hero 6 (2014). *Alan Tudyk as Loy Garza and Alistair Krei *Maya Rudolph as Aunt Cass *Katie Lowes as Abigail Callaghan *Fred Tatasciore as Yama. Tatasciore replaces Paul Briggs from Big Hero 6 (2014). *Carlos Alazraqui as News Reporter *Corey Burton and Rob Carpenter as Mikey and Joe *Michael Gough as Clef *Dee Bradley Baker as Nob *Michael Wildshill as the Elves Additional voices are provided by Eric Bauza, Bob Bergen, Gregg Berger, John DiMaggio, Gary Hall, Jess Harnell, Yuri Lowenthal, Mona Marshall, Amy McNeill, Scott Menville, Tara Strong, and Kari Wahlgren. Production In March 2017, Gingo announced that they had acquired the license for rest of the Big Hero 6 from Disney for a crossover film with Gabriel Garza. The first trailer was released on November 21, 2017. The film was animated at Reel FX Creative Studios. Release Home media The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray in the United States on January 16, 2018, by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. Reception The film received an approval rating of 33% on review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, based on 12 reviews. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:2017 Category:2010s Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Gabriel and the Big Hero 6 Category:Gabriel Garza Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Crossovers Category:Gingo Animation animated films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Animation Studios animated films Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video animated films Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video films